


Don't Overthink It

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Foot Massage, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Thunderstorms, foot fetish if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: “Honestly, I don’t know how not to…” Yuuri said finally. He shrugged, looking down, at the sheets, at the soft-looking fibers of Viktor’s sweater, anything but his face. “I can’t get my head around it, I guess.”“Maybe getting your head around it is the problem.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into this fandom, and first time writing in a couple years! Unbeta'd because I wanted to post before I talked myself out of it.
> 
> Be gentle...! but if you see anything awkward, or if you think something needs to be tagged, please let me know!
> 
> Comments and encouragement are appreciated! <3

The pillows smelled warm and soft against Yuuri’s cheek as they listened to the downpour outside Viktor’s window, distant thunder rumbling every now and then. Viktor’s comforter was bunched up a little under Yuuri’s back, pushing his tee shirt up, but Yuuri couldn’t find the motivation to move. This morning’s training session had been a tough one, both mentally and physically, with Viktor laying into him as usual, not letting up at all, even as Yuuri’s mood took a dip toward the end--

_The music cut out, an echo bouncing around the rink as Yuuri’s arms flopped to his sides._

_“Your free leg is sloppy,” Viktor said frankly. “Do it again. And make sure your shoulders don’t throw you out of your jumps! You’re not usually this--”_

_“I’ve_ got _it!” Yuuri snapped, skating further from Viktor’s assessing gaze as if the distance would make a difference, would get Viktor out of Yuuri’s head. Viktor just pressed play on his remote, and the strum of the guitar blared across the ice again._

_“Again, Yuuri.”_

Now, Viktor was sitting at the foot of the bed, silver-grey fringe falling into his eyes as he leaned over a book with an intricate, embossed cover. His fingers ran back and forth over his lips, just like when he was watching Yuuri skate, his broad shoulders curled into himself, his feet bare and tucked under his folded legs.

They hadn’t spoken for a while, the rain settling in around them, muting everything. Thunderstorms, especially from up at the onsen, had that effect, like time was slower somehow, and yet hours could pass by in a second.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how long he’d been watching the play of emotions across Viktor’s face as he read, but it could’ve been years. Yuuri had never been able to take his eyes off of Viktor, ever since he’d first seen him skate, but it was different in person. Viktor was… softer maybe, surprising. He was real.

Viktor ran a hand through his hair, and Yuuri blinked, eyes darting away.

He nudged his head into Viktor’s pillow a little more and stretched into the ache in his sore muscles. He heard more than felt the creak of his body as he lifted his arms up, bare toes stretching out, foot nudging Viktor slightly. 

Yuuri froze as Viktor lifted his head, frowning at Yuuri sprawled over his bed, and then down to Yuuri’s offending foot.

“Yuuri,” he exclaimed, and even though he was quiet his voice sliced through the white noise of the rain a little startlingly. “You okay?” 

Yuuri shrugged, finding it hard to look Viktor in the eye. “Sore.”

Long fingers wrapped around his bare ankle, pushing the elastic of his sweatpants up a little before brushing softly over the knobby bone. Viktor dropped his book on the floor and turned more fully to Yuuri, pulling his foot into his lap. Squeezing and working into each tender knot, Viktor coaxed the tension from Yuuri’s foot as the seconds stretched into minutes. Viktor slipped a hand around Yuuri’s calf as he switched to the left foot, and Yuuri let out a little sound when his fingers tickled over the tops of his toes.

“Feel good?” Viktor asked, voice hushed.

It felt amazing -- syrupy and smarting both as Viktor dedicated himself to this new task. To Yuuri. 

“You did well today, Yuuri,” he continued when Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to speak. “You’re improving so much.”

Yuuri felt his face bloom with heat, and he bit his lip. 

“It’s…” Viktor trailed off, hands cradling Yuuri’s foot as he searched for the right word. “It’s fantastic to watch.”

“Doesn’t feel fantastic,” Yuuri said finally. Viktor chuckled, head tilting and mouth curving in a way that always made Yuuri’s heart skip.

“It never does, until you’re up on that podium,” he said lightly. He let go of Yuuri’s ankle, patting his calf. “But at least your poor feet feel fantastic now, yes? Did my magical fingers do their work?” 

“Mhm,” Yuuri said around a sheepish smile.

Viktor grinned again, and then he was leaning forward and crawling up the bed, to Yuuri’s growing terror. 

“Anything else I can do for you, katsudon?” he asked, flopping back into the pillows next to him and reaching out to flick at Yuuri’s nose.

Yuuri laughed. “Feel free to keep telling me how great I am, if you’ve got any compliments left.”

Lightning flashed outside the window, casting Viktor’s curved lips into stark relief. The drum of thunder followed just as he replied, “You’d love that, wouldn’t you.”

Yuuri couldn’t hide his blush from this distance.

“You know, Yuuri,” Viktor said, rolling closer to lean over him, chin propped in his hand. “The reason I push you is because I know _that_ Yuuri is inside you, the one who lands all of his jumps during training. The one that wants it more than anything, the Yuuri who makes music even when there’s nothing to hear.”

Yuuri looked up at him. He tried not to let it show how much those words affected him. Viktor was always so... 

“Your Eros is just under the surface, if you’d stop getting in your own way.”

Yuuri swallowed, somehow feeling worse. “Honestly, I don’t know how not to…” he said finally. He shrugged, looking down, at the sheets, at the soft-looking fibers of Viktor’s sweater, anything but his face. “I can’t get my head around it, I guess.”

“Maybe getting your head around it is the problem.”

Yuuri could feel Viktor’s eyes on him. 

“C’mere,” Viktor said, and Yuuri squeaked as an arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him against Viktor’s chest. Yuuri only had enough time to take in the feathery light eyelashes along Viktor’s hooded eyes as Viktor leaned in, and then Yuuri’s eyes fell closed. He felt Viktor’s nose brush his cheek, hair tickling against his forehead and hands, squeezing him against Viktor’s stomach, fingers slipping under his threadbare shirt to trace along his spine. 

Viktor’s lips were plush as he pressed them to the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, soft, and then gone. Yuuri let out a little gasp as Viktor licked his lips, tongue whispering along Yuuri’s mouth as well as his own before he tilted and pressed in again, lips lingering, breath caught.

Goosebumps lanced up Yuuri’s back, along his arms and into his scalp, and Viktor used his fingers to coax Yuuri’s mouth open, tongue sliding and teeth nipping so lightly, so tenderly against Yuuri’s lips that Yuuri choked out a moan. 

“Yes,” Viktor said, so quiet Yuuri could barely hear it over the tap of the rain on the roof. And then he was licking into Yuuri’s mouth with purpose, hand possessive over the muscles of Yuuri’s back, fingers clenching.

Yuuri’s heart thudded wildly as he kissed Viktor back, body finding the rhythm for him, echoing Viktor like a feedback loop. His hands slipped up Viktor’s chest, one to rest on the cut of his collarbone and the other to thread into his silvery hair, holding on for dear life, needing to get as close as possible. 

In answer, Viktor began to roam, slipping from Yuuri’s slicked lips to a spot under his jaw, sucking, then his Adam’s apple, biting, then a spot where his neck met his shoulder, mouthing at it as his hands moved to Yuuri’s stomach and pushed his shirt up his chest.

“Ah!” Yuuri cried out, stomach clenching. His dick was hard, wet and tenting under the elastic of his sweatpants, and Yuuri had to--had to--

Viktor growled something in Russian, breath bursting against Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri grabbed at him, hips stuttering against Viktor’s stomach until the head of his cock peeked out above his waistband, precome marking a streak on Viktor’s sweater. Viktor shoved his own sweater up, exposing the cut of his abs, and Yuuri whined as skin met warm skin. 

Viktor grasped Yuuri’s jaw and met his mouth again, breathing harshly through his nose as their tongues brushed. His hands moved restlessly over Yuuri’s twitching hips until they slipped over Yuuri’s ass, squeezing and pulling Yuuri against him.

Yuuri shuddered, choking out another moan as his dick wet Viktor’s stomach with more precome, and then he was shoving Viktor back into the pillows, straddling him as they kissed and pressing Viktor’s shoulders into the bed, chasing his pleasure.

Their foreheads knocked together as Yuuri hunched closer, huffing into Viktor’s mouth as much as kissing it, and Viktor moaned as Yuuri’s hand found his hair again and pulled. 

“Yuuri--” he gasped, and Yuuri let out a cry before biting down hard on Viktor’s lip, shaking as he came _hard_ over Viktor’s stomach.

Yuuri whined softly as he twitched through his aftershocks, still holding Viktor tight even as the man shoved at his own waistband and rutted against Yuuri’s thigh, coming with a choked off moan within moments.

The rain was quieter now than their labored breaths, accenting Viktor’s sluggish movements as he cupped Yuuri’s cheek and kissed him sweetly. 

“You were so good,” he murmured. “So sexy.” Yuuri shivered, eyes slipping closed and leaning into Viktor’s warmth.

It could’ve been minutes or hours when Viktor spoke again.

“So,” he began, voice huskier than Yuuri had ever heard before. He reached over to his end table and plucked some tissues from the box next to his alarm clock. “What were you thinking about during all that?”

Yuuri frowned. “Uhm,” he said, watching absently as Viktor dabbed at his stomach.

Viktor leaned over him, that same smile curving at his lips again, and gently cleaned up Yuuri’s stomach too.

“Maybe I’ll have to make you come a few more times to get my point across,” he joked, fringe falling into his eyes. He threw the tissues over the side of the bed and pulled Yuuri close to nuzzle against his cheek. 

“ _Viktor,_ ” Yuuri mumbled, tilting his head back to accept Viktor’s kisses against his neck. “I wasn’t thinking about anythi--oh.”

Viktor shook with laughter and wrapped his arms tightly around him as Yuuri tried to struggle out of his grasp. They wrestled a bit until Yuuri managed to catch Viktor off guard with a bite to his neck.

Viktor’s laugh dissolved into a soft moan.

Yuuri moved from the bite mark up to Viktor’s lips, and they fell into kissing once more.

“You’re a jerk,” Yuuri mumbled against Viktor’s lips.

Viktor just smiled, and rubbed soothing paths up and down Yuuri’s back as the rain slowed to to a final drip outside the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!
> 
> Also, I think the canon spelling of Viktor's name is with a c, but I have started tagging with a K and THERE'S NO GOING BACK.


End file.
